


Exhaustion

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on Fan Art, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, angry lizard, sleepy travelers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems the days adventure took a lot out of the travelling pair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! This idea was inspired by my lovely friend ettelwenailinon's fan art she shared on Tumblr.   
> Notes: This has been a lovely thing to write. I really enjoyed it despite it taking me five times to get this haha! Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

Clara always wondered where the Doctor disappeared to after some of their more… strenuous adventures. She’d often see him taking a quick cat-nap on the armchair in the console room, but when he was gone for a couple of hours at a time? Then she got curious.

However today she was exhausted as well, more so however due to being waist deep in a sludgy lake, of course that was more due to her size. What was a waist deep lake to her, only came to the Doctor’s knees. The scene could have almost been laughable if they hadn’t been chased by a ginormous lizard who seemed partial to a human once in a while…

She yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she shuffled down the hallway in search of her room. She’d had her cup of tea and her body was in dyer need of sleep.

The TARDIS always had a habit of hiding her room away, always switching where her room was to the communal bathroom or the kitchen. Clara never once held back on telling her how she felt about it.

However today it seemed the TARDIS was being kind showing her a door off to the right. Clara suppressed another yawn, tugging at her jumper which hung over her denim shorts. She wore no shoes just some of the socks she’d bought the Doctor for Christmas one year. She blushed slightly.

_She did have a habit of stealing his clothes._

She stopped before the door, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. This wasn’t her door? She knew her door, all scuffed at the bottom from where her shoes knocked and scraped against it. This door looked almost unused. No scuffs or marks and the handle looked far to clean, barely any finger prints or marks on the brass.

Curiosity seemed to overpower her exhaustion briefly as her furrowed eyebrows raised slowly as her hand reached for the handle. Maybe she’d find her disappearing Time Lord? Maybe this was one of his secret hideaways? She pushed down the handle and pushed open the door slowly revealing a dimly lit room.

She found herself staring, a ruffled looking figure laying face down on the single bed in the room, face buried in a large fluffed pillow. She bit her lip, contemplating leaving or walking in further. She’d never seen him sleep properly before and he looked so peaceful, boots removed messily on the floor a pair of the fluffy socks on his feet. The Doctor seemed… almost bear. His coat; the tail dirty and green from the sludge had been draped over a rickety chair in the corner, leaving him in dirty dark jeans, his hoodie, holy jumper and t-shirt.

She found herself slipping in, her curiosity dying again, her eyes growing heavy in the dim light. She yawned louder than expected, causing her sneaky Time Lord to stir, turning his head on the pillow, his eyes blinking open tiredly.

_“Why are you here?”_ The Doctor mumbled, his eyes closing again. Clara huffed shuffling towards his bed, completely ignoring his question, leaving it hanging in air around them.

_“Move over.”_ Clara asked, raising a hand, rubbing her eye as she watched him frown and open one eye. Her heart fluttered in her chest and the butterflies awakened in her stomach. His hair was wild and he just looked… relaxed and that seemed to please her. He always looked more uptight and tense.

_“No… No room.”_ He whispered, unwilling to move. Clara swallowed coming up with a decision for herself. She wasn’t going to waste more time finding her room…

So she clambered onto the edge of his bed and slumped on top of him, her head resting between his shoulder blades, her hands wiggling under him, resting on his ribs feeling his two steady heart beats under her palms. Her legs tangled with his as he huffed, yet never complained.

She smiled into his hoodie, her eyes dropping closed as she finally gave into her exhaustion. She wasn’t completely comfortable but if it meant she could be close to him… she didn’t quite mind.


End file.
